The Spirit of the West
by Joey-D
Summary: You notice how there is no forien demonds in Yu Yu? Well all that is about to change, big time.
1. Default Chapter

Hey this is Joey again. I guess that no one saw my last fanfic so I am writing a new one. It's about why you shouldn't pick on weaker kids. You never know what could happen.  
  
Ryu: You they messed with me when I was little for not being able to control my powers now they're a pile up ash. Joey: That's only because you accidentally sapped them with a lightning bolt : Ryu: Very funny lets just start the story. '-_-  
  
I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho though I wish I did. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Joey was in the hallway of his school getting ready to leave for the summer break when he saw the letter in his locker with a kiss on it. He picked it up and read it, as the scent of the perfume filled his head. He read it to his self again.  
  
Joey,  
Meet me behind the gym there is something I have to tell you before you leave.  
  
Love,  
Sam  
  
His hear skipped a beat as he ran side leaving his stuff in his locker as he ran to the gym. He had been crushing on Samantha for a few years. He had made it to the back of the gym when it hit him.. She had been ignoring him for the last few years. He turned to go but was pulled back. It was J.D. the head of the football team with his buddies and Sam all laughing. He tried to run off but J.T. grabbed him and threw him into the wall. "You really think she would like YOU?!" he laughed as his friends started to join in at hitting him. Joey struck back this time sending J.D. to the wall and ran of as dark clouds started to fill the sky. He got his backpack and headed home. His house was only a few blocks away but to get there he had to go through this wooded area (spooky or what). 'Who cares about them anyways?' he thought to himself, 'I'll be out of Texas and into Tokyo in a few weeks.' He ran to the path through the woods laughing. Then he noticed the black hairy shape lying in the path. It was a fox with black hair with some yellow on its face, on the tips of his ears and tail, and paws. It looked as though a car had hit it. 'Dang it.' he thought as he looked at it. All of a sudden it got up slowly and licked his hand. He laughed a little as it followed him home. "You know maybe you can stay with me till I meet up with my parents." He stopped when he got to an open field and sat down next to a tree with the fox lying next to him eating what was left of his sandwich. The weird thing was that it didn't look hurt anymore but he shrugged that off. He was starting to walk home but stop as it began to rain really hard. He pulled out an umbrella and called the fox towards him. He stopped at the site of headlights pulling down the path. 'Why would someone be going to my house?' He thought not realizing who was in the truck. He walked on only to stop at the voice yelling to him. "HEY PUNK! You think your so tuff, well its pay back for running away like that. He turned slowly to see J.C. Leaning out of the drivers seat with a bat in his hand. Joey started to run but J.C. 's friends had blocked of the path with the truck leaving J. C. right in front of his way home. Joey tried to think of a way out but before he could the little black fox jumped in front of him. Joey stared at it as it ran at J.C., but to no avail as he hit it with a bat. Joey was to be next but he had already thought ahead. He took of his backpack and slammed it into J.C. 's head knocking him down. Joey had started to walk back home with the hurt fox in his hands when it happened. J.C. had gotten back in the drivers seat and drove straight at Joey knocking him back ten foot through the air. All of a sudden to the jock's horror the fox started to glow yellow along with Joey's body. The fox then turned into what looked like a yellow bolt of lightning (usually white) hit Joey's limp body making it twitch in pain. The other jocks just looked at Joey laying there fearing the worse while J.C. laughed. Then they all yelled. Joey had started to get up, only he had a black aurora surrounding him and his eyes were glowing yellow. He ran at the truck and ripped open the roof pulling them all out into the yet field. The all screamed and ran off leaving J.C. hiding behind a tree crying in fear. Joey senced him and ran at the tree pulling him out from behind it and threw him in the air. He then jumped of the trunk of the tree and his fist begain to glow with yellow light. J.C. watch in horror as the punch filled him with electicity and sent him flying down to earth. Joey then picked up his bag and ran home.  
  
A few hours later.  
  
The firemen and the police were baffled at the scene. From the looks of it a bolt of lightning had hit the truck in the middle of the storm sending the driver through the roof, the only thing that didn't match up was the giant fox footprint imbed in the tree. J.C. was in a state of shock only able to say, "The monster did it; the monster did it." He was sent to a mental hospital for evaluation. His friends had stayed quite about the events incase or else they might wind up sharing a room with J.C. The police did stop at Joey's house at noon to ask him a few questions, only to be told that he had ran home as soon as it started to rain and thunder and that he hadn't scene anyone else going down the road. Joey grind with glowing yellow eyes as the cop drove away. He then walked to his bed room were he was still asleep? The yellowed eyed Joey laughed as he went back to the real Joey's body thinking 'Man I'm going to have some real fun with this guy.'  
  
Joey: How was that? Not bad for my third fic I hope. So R&R Ryu: I'm sure they know what to do by now. Joey: Shut up. Ryu: Make me, oh and thanks for reading this. 


	2. They meet agian, for the first time ? Wh...

Hey it's Joey again. I would just like to thank the TWO people that reviewed my story. I guess I know who my real friends are.. LOL just joking, I mean at least someone read it. Well thanks Gabbi and Tell F. K. Ryu is writing more song things to her. All Simon and Milo.. Ryu: Hey they sing the only love songs you have.. Joey: -_-; Ok let's get this story going.  
  
Joey woke up from a very weird dream. He was on a mountain, and there was all of these people screaming and coming up towards him. He tried to find a way down but the people started to run at him, and he fell. He fell into a deep valley hidden in a rock cave. He got up, unharmed to find that he had fox ears. He looked around the valley. It was really big and there was a river, a wooded area, and a small hill with a patch of ice on top, a lava pool, and a lot of clouds with stalactites hanging from the roof of the cave. Wait a second, a lava pool. Before he could try to find his way back out a tornado formed from the clouds, the river turned into a giant serpent made of water, two golems, one of ice the other of rock, come down form the hills, a lava beast sprouted from the pool, and a creature that looked like a tree came from the woods. He started to run but got cut off by a giant dragon made of thunder. He watched as all the creatures came closer and closer to him. He could feel his heart beating like a drum. He had to do something but what. that's when it happened. A giant golden fox appeared in front of him, blocking the dragon. Its one tail split to nine and it laughed. His eyes glowed black as thunder sprang from his tail and struck down the water serpent and the water flowed back into the river. Joey turned to run through the hole that was made from the death of the beast when more creatures appeared. A turtle with a stone shell, another fox only it was white and had flowers in its hair, two dragons, one red, one blue, and two giant birds, one white and one grey flew from a hole in the roof. The creatures then began to battle, the blue dragon taking on the lava beast, the turtle attacked the plant thing, and so on till all that were left were the seven new creatures, including the golden fox with the black eyes, which pounced on him.  
  
Joey woke up sweating. He looked around the room and fell out of bed in shock. There was the black fox sitting in front of the door watching him. "So you are real," he thinks out loud as he checks the clock. "Oh man, it's nine. I must have really been tired."he jumps out of bed and runs trough the hall, slipping on the hard wood and doing a face plant. "Ouch.." He moans as he gets up. He rubes his forehead then stops. The smell of break fast filled the air. He walked into the kitchen and found a plate of pancakes, rice balls, Pocky ((Gabbi Brand)), bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs and biscuits. "Who made all of this?" He thought out loud as he looked at the two plates that were set. "I did." Said a voice from the hall. Joey yelled in surprise, and turned around. There was the little fox, starring at him. "Ugh who's there?" he yells. Again he jumps when the voice speaks. "Honestly I'm sitting right in front of you. Haven't you ever seen a Youko?" Joey looks very pail. "A .a .demon.." "Fox?" Says the voice from out of no were, "Yes that's me, though I am a western one, so am different in some ways." He walks over to the table and jumps onto the seat, turning into an exact copy of Joey, only with fox ears on top of his head taking the place of normal ears. "Like I can be in a physical form, out side of my host body for short periods of time." He grins as he fixes a big plate. "And I can merge my soul with a humans without much side effects." He then stares at Joey. "Go on and eat." But Joey was too shocked to eat. "What do you mean host body, and SIDE EFFECTS WHAT SIDE EFFECTS?!?!? " The fox just laughed. "You gain all my fighting abilities that's all, and you have a third eye that you can summon when ever you wish, so test shouldn't be that bad now." He grins even bigger. "I'm Ryu." Joey sat down and laughed. "Well if that's all. I'm Joey." They sat there for an hour eating breakfast before they fell asleep on the couch, watching Yu Gi Oh.  
  
R&R Peoples or I will will find you and eat all your plushies. *EVIL LAUGHTER * Joey: Ugh Ryu, don't say that. * Watches angry fan mob aproch. Ryu: Oh I am so scared, MOMY help me.. LOL Angry mob: -_-* Ryu 0_0 "MOMY" * runs away * Joey: Please read and review so I can pay for his medical bills. 


End file.
